


Broken and Stronger

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS, NCIS LA
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, kinda a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel to West Coast Change. Nick gets made while undercover and needs to be rescued.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Broken and Stronger

Broken and Stronger

Ellie Bishop breathed in the salty sea air of Los Angeles and reflected on her last year. She moved to LA in desperation to forget Nick Torres. However, what she didn’t count on was the family she found in LA and the sense of purpose that she never had before. Living by the ocean and watching the waves helps too. 

Ellie had taken up rollerblading instead of running. Running created a panic attack, and reminded her of Nick. A lot of things reminded her of Nick. Enchadillas. The way she only listened to Spanish rap when she was sad. 

Even though she has moved 3000 miles to get away from him, He still haunted her heart.

However, tonight she was trying to move on with a date. The men she dated all were all like Jake and Qasim. And Ellie was bored. This is her 3rd date, the first two recommended by Deeks, which Ellie immediately called Kensie and told her not to let Deeks recommend partners. Kensie took care of it, and Deeks slept on the couch for a week. 

Tonight she was meeting Mark, an analyst who enjoyed football and worked at Pendelton. Ellie’s phone beeped, and she stopped her path to check it. It was from Callen, an SOS, to come back to headquarters. Ellie texted back that she would be there in 30.

Ellie freshly showered and changed marched into HQ, immediately saw Gibbs and McGee. She smiled and gave them both a hug. Everyone else looked somber.

“Ellie, we are not here on a social call,” Gibbs says gruffly. 

“What happened?” Ellie asked. 

“Torres went deep undercover. He was assisting a bringing down Mexican Cartel. He was relocated here about 4 months ago. Two weeks ago, Agent Torres went dark. We think he was taken and made. McGee and Gibbs came to recruit our help.” Callen explained.

“Torres was checking in with me for weeks, and right before Torres went dark. I got this text from him. “ Sam responded and showed a text. 

Tell Charlie I promise about the Maserati. GNSDILY. Luis

“I thought it was him drunk dialing me. After that, he went dark,” Sam admitted. 

“It’s not that. It’s a message.” Ellie said as she handed back the phone. She walked over to her desk. “We worked out a code to tell each other that we were in trouble. Maserati is code for being made. And in Danger.” 

“Okay, so who is Charlie,” Sam asked.

“I am. An old alias. Nick is Luis, and I was Charlie. “ Ellie responded and feeling very far away from everyone else. 

“Belle, I thought you guys weren’t together?” Callen asked Ellie, using Sam’s nickname for Ellie. 

“We were partners,” Ellie said as glanced at Gibbs. 

Gibbs nodded. 

“Eric, can you find the GPS on this text,” Ellie asked. Eric located where Torres was. 

The next 6 hours went like a blur. The team tracked down Nick to the docks where were chained and beaten, barely alive. Ellie only had time to put her hand to his cheek to feel the fever that raged inside him. The paramedics whisked him away. 

Hours later. 

Ellie sat in an uncomfortable chair, keeping watch over a man who kept worming his way back to her life. However, now he was broken, and she felt broken. Maybe this was the start they needed. 

Nick blinked awake, and in front of him was an angel. Ellie, the woman whom he loved, and she was here.

“You are here?” Nick said weakly. 

Ellie smiled at him, “I am here.”

“Why are you here?” Nick asked. 

“You sent me a message,” Ellie said simply and reached forward to hold his hand. 

“No, I thought I sent it to Agent Hanna,” Nick said as he grasped her hand, noticing that her hand was cold. 

“Well, Sam couldn’t understand, so he called Gibbs, who called me. And We pulled you out.” Ellie states, “You promised me you would never go back to undercover.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t there,” Nick answered harshly.

Ellie let go of his hand and stalked over to the window.

“Out of all the cities in the world. Why did you pick this one to choose for undercover. Please tell me you are not stalking me. Remember, you are the one who said we wouldn’t work out that I wasn’t strong enough to handle you. “ Ellie said with venom. She turned to the window and looked out at the city that she grew to love. 

“I’m not stalking you. I got to the point that I felt I was slipping back to old vices. And just being in the same city, the fact that I might see you help calm me. Ellie, you are the drug that keeps me sane. I love you. And I was a coward to push you away. When I came to down in that basement, I knew my angel had saved me.” Nick commented weakly. “Do you forgive me for not trusting, for pushing you away, for breaking your heart. I can understand if you 

Ellie turned from the window watching the man who, in everything, seemed larger than life, now seemed broken almost irreparable. 

Ellie sighed. And walked back to Nick’s bedside.

She gently clasped his hand, and he looked up at her with an expression that Ellie had never seen before in Nicholas Augusto Fernando Torres. He was afraid that she would leave and never look back. 

“Nick. I told you months ago, I love you. I hard as I try, I can’t stop. As much as I try your in my veins, in my heart and practically the air I breathe. We have had our problems, but I think we can rise above and be strong from it.” Ellie watched as tears slipped from his eyes. “Don’t cry, honey, if you cry, then I’ll cry,” Ellie let go of his hand to stroke his cheek. She kissed his forehead, He closed his eyes as if this kiss was a healing kiss. However, when Ellie tried to pull away, Nick squeezed her hand. Ellie bent down and kissed him passionately. 

After a minute, she pulled away and watched the man whom she loved. 

“So, Nick here is the major question. Which coast?” Ellie asked. 

Nick laughed a waterly laugh. “Babe, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I have a question for you?” 

Ellie smiled brightly and responded, “Shoot.”

“When I get out of the hospital. Can I take you on a real date? Not a double date or an undercover date. But the elegant, fancy restaurant, walks under the stars, kiss on the doorstep.” Nick asked. 

Ellie said, “Yes, I would love that. But no more almost dying. I don’t think my heart will survive.” 

Nick pulled her into another kiss, and when she pulled away, he said gravely, “sweetheart, I promise you every time I will do the best to come back to you.”   
Ellie leaned in and kissed him again. “Nick, that’s the right answer.” 

Nick leaned back and closed his eyes, exhausted. Ellie kept watched. She didn’t know what would happen in their relationship, but they were stronger together.


End file.
